Suspicious Minds and Secrets
by Clark Luthor 322
Summary: Clark Kent is a detective in 1940's Metropolis he lives a pretty ordinary life until one day Tess Mercer comes to see him offering him a job helping her with a new investigation she is working on
1. Chapter 1

**Hey what's up Y'all so I have read a few Smallville spinoffs involving Clark and Lois and Clark and Lana well I figure it was only fair that I write the first Cless spinoff I hope Y'all enjoy it**

**Setting 1940's Metropolis and Dallas Texas**

Suspicious Minds and Secrets

It has been a normal day so far for Detective Clark Kent he is sitting at his desk looking over some paper work when he hears a knock a the door.

"Come in" He says in a slightly tired tone

The door opens and a young red haired woman in her late 20's wearing a green dress that comes down to her knees and black heels steps into the room.

"Please have a seat" He says with a smile motioning to a chair in front of his desk.

"She walks over and takes a seat in the chair.

"So what can I do for you Ms..."

"Mercer Tess Mercer" She says with a smile.

"Tess Mercer like the newest occupant of the Luthor mansion and sole beneficiary to the Luthor fortune." He says slightly surprised that such a successful woman was siting in his office right now.

"That's right"

" So what does the newest Luthor billionaire want with a small time Metropolis Detective like me" He says curiously

"Well as you know Lex and Lionel Luthor were killed when there plane exploded just after take off from the Dallas Fort Worth airport."

"Right it was pretty horrible from what I read in The Planet but I heard it was an accidental explosion."

"Well I have reason to believe that the plane explosion was no accident."

"So your thinking both father and son Luthor were murdered"

"Exactly but I need proof so I'm going to fly to Dallas and try to figure out who killed them and get some evidence."

"And I need someone who knows a little about the law to come with me and help me investigate."

" don't you think this is something for the Texas police to handle."

"Well I don't trust them I think that the Dallas police are being payed to keep quite about what happened and half ass their investigation.

"So if you go with me to Dallas I will pay all your travel expenses plus your normal daily salary."

"Well Ms. Mercer I think that you just hired yourself a new Detective." He says with a smile as he gets up and shakes her hand.

"Great just come by the Luthor mansion tomorrow morning around 8:00 so we can head out to the Metropolis airport."

"Oh and please call me Tess from now on Ms. Mercer is just a little to formal for me." She smiles

"Ok Tess I will see you tomorrow morning" He smiles back as she turns to walk out the door

**So Clark is a Detective and Tess is the next in line for the Luthor fortune she has come and hired Clark to go with her to Dallas to investigate Lex and Lionel's murder What will happen next? guess you'll just have to wait to find out**

**Thoughts?**

**Until Next Time**

**Clark Luthor 322**


	2. Chapter 2 Take Off

**Hey wasup guys glad I'm very happy that everyone is interested with my newest Clark Tess AU story so a big thank you to everyone that has reviewed favorited and is following Suspicious Minds So Thanks everyone and enjoy another chapter of Suspicious Minds **

Chapter 2 Take Off

The next morning a black Cadillac limousine pulls up in front of Luthor Corp private plane.

Clark and Tess step off the plane Clark carrying his own suitcase and Tess Mercer with her 2 bags.

They board the large plane were they sit down their bags and sit down in 2 large arm chairs.

"Are you ok Detective" Tess says noticing Clark is growing more tense by the second.

"I'll be fine I just have a slight fear of heights."

"A Detective with a fear of heights that's a new one." She says with a slight smile

"Your not worried I mean 2 Luthor's did just die in a plane explosion."

"Not really I had to 2 of my best security guys inspect the plane before we got here they didn't find anything." She says confidently

Suddenly a young blonde girl in a flight attendants uniform walks into the room.

"Ms. Mercer the pilot has just told me that we will be taking off soon."

"Thank you Kara" She smiles and the young flight attendant walks back to the cockpit.

So sorry that chapter was so short I just thought this would be a good chapter to use to bring up Clarks fear of heights and introduce another Smallville character but don't worry Y'all I will be uploading another chapter tonight in addition to this one hope you enjoyed it

Bonus Question- Any ideas who the next character to join the investigation will be?

Until Next Time

Clark Luthor 322


	3. Chapter 3 Landing in The Big D

**Hey Y'all sorry the last chapter was so short I promise this next chapter will be much longer so here it is the next chapter of Suspicious Minds**

Chapter 3 Landing in The Big D

After a 2 hour flight Clark and Tess's plane finally touches down on the runway of the DFW airport.

Clark and Tess steep off the plane and into the cool fall air of Dallas.

Clark notices Tess starting to shiver so he takes of his coat and wraps it around her.

"Thanks Clark I really wasn't expecting to need a jacket here in Dallas."

"Well I can't have my new boss freezing to death before we finish this case." He smiles

Suddenly a black Chevy pulls up and a young guy in his early 30's gets out.

He has short cut blonde hair and is wearing a black suite with a white shirt and green and black tie and a Black fedora.

"You must be my contact."

"Well I could be but that depends on who you are."

"Well I'm Tess Mercer and this is Detective Clark Kent from Metropolis."

"Well nice to meet you both I'm Texas Ranger Oliver Queen." He says as he walks over and shakes both of their hands.

"You folks sure did pick one of the coldest days in Dallas history to show up." He says adjusting the collar of his jacket and tipping his hat forward slightly.

"Well I was under the impression that it didn't get cold in Texas." She says pulling Clark's jacket closer to her body.

"Well hop in and lets head somewhere a little warmer so we can discuss the details of this investigation you are in need of help with."

So Clark Tess and Oliver hop in the black Chevy and drive off the runway and into Dallas.

**So Tess and Clark have just landed in Dallas and have met up with Tess's contact Texas Ranger Oliver Queen what will happen next guess you'll just have to wait to find out.**

**Bonus Question: When Clark covered Tess up with his jacket was that just a friendly gesture or was there another reason for why he did it?**

**Also I am up for suggestions on who Y'all want to show up in the story next**

**Until Next Time**

**Clark Luthor 322**


	4. Chapter 4 The Diner

**Hey wasup Y'all just want to thank everyone for following and showing intrest in Suspicious Minds and now without anymore wait the newest chapter of Suspcious Minds**

Chapter The Diner

Eventually they pull into the parking lot of a small Dallas diner.

They get out and rush to the front door trying to avoid the wind and the thunderstorm that had just blown in.

Once there inside they take a seat in a booth in the corner.

Soon they are greeted by a young waitress in her late 20's with long brunette hair.

"Hey Ollie who are your new friends?" She asks curiously

"Lois this is Tess Mercer and Detective Clark Kent from Metropolis Kansas."

"Clark, Tess this is Lois Lane the prettiest waitress in all of east Texas.

"So Ollie you want your usual?"

"You bet"

She takes Clark and Tess's order and then disappears into the kitchen.

"So Ranger Queen what have you found out so far." Tess asks curiosly

"Please call me Oliver and haven't found out much so far but it looks like the mantinence logs on that particular plane were tampered with."

"I knew it." She says slight excitement in her voice

"Do you have any leads on who might have messed with the logs." Clark says curiously

"No not yet but I think after a little more digging I'll have something" He says confidently

Suddenly Lois comes back with their order.

"Here you go" She sits the order down on the table

"Oh Ollie Ranger Headquarters just called and said they needed you back right away."

"Thanks Lois can I get this order to go?"

"Sure thing" She picks up Oliver's plate and walks off towards the kitchen again.

"I'll call you guys tomorrow when I have more info."

He walks off leaving Tess and Clark alone to talk.

**So not much to say about this chapter Oliver, Clark and Tess head to a Dallas Diner to have lunch and meet Lois the waitress before Oliver is called away on official Ranger business more stuff related to the investigation and more character appearances to come soon**

**Bonus Question: Do you think the offical Ranger business that Oliver was called away on has to do with Clark and Tess's investigation**

**Until Next Time**

**Clark Luthor 322**


	5. Chapter 5 Need Reviews

**Hey Y'all just wanted to say that interest in Suspicious Minds is serious low right now so I'm considering discontinuing it But don't worry If you want the story to continue just leave me a review or a P.M telling me you want me to continue the story**

**P.S- For all you Scream fans out their I will be posting some Scream stories in the future so be sure to check those out**

**Thanks everyone**

**Clark Luthor 322**


End file.
